Longtime Friend, ShortTerm Lover
by Kirschli Kuchen
Summary: Strange things come with strange arguments. RebornLambo somewhat AU-ish


**Title**: Longtime Friend, Short-term lover

**Author**: Kirschli Kuchen

**Players**: Lambo; Reborn; Gokudera; Tsuna; Dino; Yamamoto

**Disclaimer**: Please insert something witty here that tells that I don't own the characters and the original anime/manga/game.

**A/N**: I'm in the bad habit of picking characters I want in the story beforehand and then having problems with getting them to fit in Dx how dump can I get

All charas are TYL! or at least as I picture them to be then (I have stopped reading/watching sometime shortly after the time-jump) oh, and Reborn is about 16-18-ish… x3

Think my little lambs, THINK! OAo

The last break is by the way a time-jump about a year into the future…

---

"Hnnnnn-" the black haired teenager smiled happily as he chomped down on the apple Tsuna bought home just then, earning him a disapproving look from his silver haired teacher that just came in with the Tenth, but was shortly after diverted by a cheery "Welcome back!" provided by the Rain Guardian with his permanent grin etched in place.

Vongola Decimo turned, having not noticed the other occupant of the room before then, and responded with a feeble "We're home". The Storm Guardian just snarled and glowered at the baseball-lover all the while slightly nodding his head in acknowledge.

The youngest resident of the room, having finished with his fruit, send a near-blinding smile out and also gave an amused "Welcome back!" at the others antics. Tsuna smiled slightly and repeated his reply a tad more brightly as quiet arguing broke out between Yamamoto and Gokudera, who were by now refilling their base's food stock.

Having nothing better to do the Tenth sat down next to Lambo and started a light conversation about what happened on their shopping trip.

After some minutes of the friendly exchange a full-blown brawl had broken out between the clashing Guardians which was only slightly dimmed as the young Cavallone strolled into the kitchen, likely to have just woken from the commotion, a more or less gleeful "Good morning." falling from his lips.

Tsuna shot a now really delighted "'Morning!" back and stood up to offer the newcomer a cup of steaming hot coffee which rewarded him with a thankful grin and a quick ruffle of his hair as the bickering started up again.

Feeling somewhat left out Lambo grabbed another apple and fled the room.

xXx

"Wha' ya up to stupid cow?" a deep voice echoed in the empty hallway – practicing a more 'casual' way of speaking for one of his missions. The addressed one jumped a bit as he was startled out of his thoughts and looked at his friend of sorts.

"Nothing much…" he trailed off just noticing the oddity of the situation. Normally Reborn would never approach him so openly plus that question seemed – dare he say it – concerned, something was definitely off about that.

"Dun't seem like nothing ta me." the older one pried without missing a beat seeming completely normal – exept for that damn speaking pattern that somehow changed with each sentence he spoke.

"No, really." Lambo tried to seem just as casual as his counterpart but failed spectacularly, by nearly walking into the wall, if it wasn't for Reborn halting him by an arm _naturally_ slung around his waist lifting him slightly off the ground.

"See my point now? You're even more pathetic than normal." he asked having reversed his speaking pattern back to his everyday speech, a sadistic smirk playing on his lips letting the teen dangle in the air a bit more.

The younger one attempted to wriggle out of the other one's grasp with futile effort as he soon came to realize. "No, I still don't get it. I said nothing was wrong. Why are you still bugging me? It's not like you care or anything." his voice rose in pitch at those last words but after he noticed what he had said he quickly added a meek "Let me go.".

Seemingly aggravated the older one tightened his hold on the other boy but soon relaxed a bit again but still not letting the other go. A somewhat gruff "No." tearing itself from his mouth.

"What?" the smaller one stared at the wall before him in complete disbelief having not expected that answer at all after his arguments. After this external shock wore off though he began to struggle once more but this time with a greater strength behind it making it hard for the other to hold on to him.

A short internal monologue seemed to take place in Reborn's mind which soon came to a conclusion, that perplexed Lambo even more as he was now slung over the taller one's shoulder and on his way deeper into the Vongola hideout than he had ever been before.

xXx

Sometime in the middle of the elevator ride he had deemed it completely hopeless to fight against his captor and just hung limply off the other man.

Having dozed off a little he was startled awake again by a 'woosh'ing sound that came from a door Reborn must have just opened. The taller one walked them into the moderately sized room. Seeing a desk standing of on the left side Lambo idly wondered if they were in the other's privet quarters as the world started to shift and all he was seeing now was just the white of the ceiling.

He was unceremoniously dumped on a bed and effectively immobilized by hands pressing down on his arms holding them above his head. As he tried struggle free again and protest he was silenced by a dry pair of lips against his.

"Still think I don't care?" he drove back in.

--

'I'm sorry' turned into a mantra ever spilling forth the young man's lips as he desperately clutched the other's black suit in his hands. Tears pouring out of his eyes and onto the bed sheets with every sob that shook his delicate body.

His longtime friend and short-term lover was dead.


End file.
